Ernie McMillan y los 7 conjuros
by Crislu
Summary: Ernie compra un espejo mágico y decide utilizarlo para ser el más popular. ¿Qué pasará? Este fic participa en el reto "La chistera explosiva" para el foro de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo Potterico es propiedad de Harry Potter. **

**Este fic participa en el reto "La chistera explosiva" para el foro de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Me tocó Ernie McMillan, Parody y K+.**

**Ernie McMillan y los siete conjuros**

Ernie McMillan paseaba por el callejón Diagon con un raído paquete bajo el brazo, acaba de comprar el extraño artefacto a hurtadillas en la tienda de Borgin y Burkes y satisfecho consigo mismo sonreía tontamente. Mientras caminaba, su mente vagaba por montones de imágenes de sí mismo: Ganando el Premio Anual, saliendo victorioso de una batalla épica, salvando a dos niños pequeños, levantando la copa de Quiddicth y siendo perseguido por una horda de jóvenes brujas histéricas.

—Debería estar en Slytherin, mi astucia es suprema— se dijo a sí mismo rimbombantemente.

Pero sumido como iba en sus ensoñaciones, Ernie no se dio cuenta de que mucha gente se giraba para mirarlo, el motivo, en el misterioso paquete que sujetaba, unas letras rosa chillón se movían para formar diferentes mensajes, en ese momento se podía leer "Ahora pertenezco a un cerdo prepotente, que vida más injusta".

Ajeno a la hilaridad que estaba despertando, Ernie aceleró el paso.

0 -0

Estaba en la Sala de Menesteres, protegido de miradas curiosas, mientras desenvolvía el papel del paquete. Al hacerlo un extraño espejo decorado con un marco de oro e incrustaciones de zafiros quedó a la luz.

Quitando de un manotazo todos los cacharros inútiles que tenía cerca, dejo libre un trozo de pared en el que apoyo el espejo. Atusándose el pelo, recitó:

–Espejito, Espejito….

Se oyó una especie de melodía y una voz de presentador de la televisión salió del "espejito".

–Con Ustedes, Damas y caballeros, bestias, seres, gusarrajos, o lo que quiera ser usted, el espejo mágico.

Un ruido atronador de aplausos y risas en lata inundó la sala. Al mismo tiempo en el espejo una cara cobraba vida.

–La más bella es Blancanieves –explicó el ser del espejo cansinamente.

– ¿Perdón?— replicó un Ernie desconcertado.

—Pero si tú no eres la malvada madrastra, que novedad, esto puede ser interesante… ¿Qué quieres saber?—se sorprendió el espejo.

– ¿Quién es el más popular del colegio Hogwarst?

–Me parece que no he escuchado las palabras mágicas…

Con un gesto de crispación en la cara, Ernie repitió:

–Espejito, espejito ¿Quién es el más popular del colegio Hogwarst?

–El más popular es Albus Dumbledore, seguido de cerca por Harry Potter, los gemelos Weasley y la Señora Norris.

— ¿La Señora Norris?

–Sí, la Señora Norris.

–Espejito, Espejito ¿Qué puedo hacer para convertirme en el más popular?

El ser del espejo pareció sentir curiosidad por esta última pregunta, pues se inclinó hacia delante y observo detenidamente a McMillan.

—La verdad que la tarea que se me encomienda en ardua y difícil, compleja e intrincada. Pero quizás mi inteligencia bien dotada y mi experiencia bien conservada podrían ayudarme en la trémula y peligrosa misión que se me avecina.

— ¿Qué?

–Que te ayudaré, zopenco, te ayudaré. Haremos 7 conjuros y te convertirás en el chico del que más se hable entre estas paredes. Empezaremos mañana lunes y acabaremos el domingo. ¿Alguna duda?

—Sí, ¿Por qué siete?

—Porque 7 es el número mágico por excelencia, 7 son los niños a los que cuidaba Ana en Ana y los siete, 7 son los cursos de Hogwarst, 7 son los días de la semana, 7 son los deseos concedidos por los genios.

—Creo que los genios solo conceden tres deseos- replicó Ernie

— ¿Ah sí? ¡Que tacaños son estos genios! Como iba diciendo siete son las partes en que, el hombre apuesto, dividió su alma.

Ernie tosió y explicó:

—Si te refieres a Lord Voldemort al final fueron 8.

—Vas de listillo ¿no? Si quieres que te ayude más te valdría no volver a replicarme y hacer lo que yo te diga. Y por último 7 son los enanitos de Blancanieves.

Una explosión se produjo en el espejo y Ernie pudo comprobar, que en vez la cara traslúcida del ser que allí vivía, el espejo estaba ocupado por el rostro de Dolores Umbridge que leía un pergamino en voz alta:

—El departamento de Defensa de los Derechos de criaturas mágicas acaba de constatar que en esta misma sala se ha producido una infracción de la ley 3 para la regulación del uso incorrecto de las palabras en brujas y magos. Le rogamos que a partir de ahora no use el término "enanitos" sino que se refiera a estos como personas de escasa estatura, hombres cercanos al suelo, o gente con desventaja de altura. Si este término malsonante vuelve a ser usado nos veremos en la obligación de emprender acciones legales. Un saludo. Dolores Umbridge.

De la misma forma que había aparecido, la cara de la bruja se desvaneció, y el ser del espejo se quedó inmóvil con una mueca de desconcierto es sus ojos.

**Lunes**

Ernie se levantó temprano ese día, se aseó, subió al gran comedor para desayunar y corrió a la Sala de los Menesteres, para visitar al espejo.

Al llegar al pasillo del séptimo piso, se paseó por delante de una pared completamente vacía 3 veces (con cara de infinita concentración), hasta que una puerta comenzó a dibujarse en el muro de piedra.

—Espejito, espejito realiza el primer conjuro.

—Ya estás aquí, excelente, he estado pensando y me parece que he conseguido adivinar el motivo por el que Dumbledore es tan popular, sin ningún lugar a duda se debe a su fantástica barba.

Y sin pronunciar una palabra más el ser del espejo se dio un cabezazo contra el cristal, produciendo un chorro de luz azulado que golpeó a Ernie en la cara y le hizo caer al suelo.

Cuando se levantó, Ernie contempló una gran barba dorada que le salía de la mejilla, y con asombro comprobó que el cuero cabelludo le llegaba por los hombros.

Depositando su confianza en el espejo y satisfecho con el cambio, Ernie se pavoneó por los pasillos de Hogwarst atusándose la barba y moviendo al viento su preciosa melena. La gente que lo veía pasar se quedaba mirándolo con cara de incredulidad. Realmente Ernie estaba llamando la atención.

Pero todo se complicó cuando en clase de pociones, Ernie metió accidentalmente su barba en un caldero que contenía un líquido burbujeante que parecía pis. La barba del muchacho quedo instantáneamente chamuscada por los lados y se tiñó de muchos colores, pareciendo un arcoíris. Por si esto no fuera poco, la barba comenzó a gritar como una descosida, produciendo que toda la clase, que reía a carcajadas, se tuviera que tapar los oídos con las manos. Exasperado Ernie atravesó la puerta de la clase y corrió hacia la enfermería.

**Martes**

Se dirigió hacia la sala del espejo pero esta vez con más parsimonia, debía ser más cuidadoso si quería destacar y ser más famoso que el mismísimo Harry Potter y Gilderoy Lockhart juntos.

—Espejito, espejito ¿Cuál es el segundo conjuro?—preguntó nada más entrar.

—Tu ropa me temo, ese uniforme que llevas es ordinario, común y no está a la moda, permíteme cambiar tu atuendo—y dicho esto el ser del espejo volvió a darse un cabezazo contra este emitiendo así una luz de color negro.

Ernie sintió el contacto de la luz pero esta vez no cayó al suelo, su vestuario era completamente diferente, llevaba unas botas de tacón hechas completamente de un cuero rosa, unas medias ajustadas con dibujos de varitas y dragones y una túnica de color verde fosforito con volantes rosas, amarillos y blancos.

—Estás estupendo, así fue vestido Nicolás Flamel a una fiesta en Hogwarst.

Ernie no estaba seguro de que su atuendo fuera "estupendo" pero recordó que el espejo poesía una magia ancestral y determino que debía seguir su consejo a pesar de todo.

Ernie fue a todas las clases luciendo su extraño vestuario con lo que solo consiguió provocar carcajadas y comentarios de todo tipo por parte de sus compañeros, además varios profesores le quitaron puntos creyendo que la ropa de Ernie era una extraña manera de tomarles el pelo. Por si fuera poco en la clase de vuelo uno de los volantes de su túnica se enganchó con una gárgola del castillo, haciéndole perder el control de su escoba y caer en la hierba, que por suerte estaba húmeda y blanda.

Pero lo peor de ese día ocurrió después, cuando Pevees siguió a Ernie por todo el colegio cantando cancioncillas estúpidas sobre que el hufflepuff había robado el camisón de profesora McGonagall y lo exhibía por todo el castillo. Cansado de que Ernie no le hiciera caso Pevees pronunció unas palabras en un susurro y la ropa de Ernie se desvaneció, dejando solo unos calzoncillos de ositos. El muchacho azorado corrió hacia su sala común, con tan mala suerte que por el camino se encontró con un grupo de chicas que volvían de Hogsmeade.

**Miércoles**

Aunque era miércoles Ernie se sentía como si fuera lunes y tuviera cinco TIMOS por delante, tenía que ir a ver al espejo porque su magia era un contrato vinculante, pero no se sentía demasiado animado.

–Espejito, espejito ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

–Un duelo

– ¿Un duelo? Pero ¿Contra quién?

–Contra Draco Malfoy, si le vences te harás muy popular entre los Gryffindor e incluso entre algunos miembros de la otras casas.

– ¿Y cómo me aseguro de ganar?

El ser del espejo volvió a golpearse contra el cristal y un guante cayó en la estancia.

—Con este guante retaras a Draco y mientras lo tengas en la mano, te aseguro que ganaras.

Ernie salió de la sala de los menesteres y corrió a buscar a Malfoy, cuando lo encontró sacó el guante y le pegó con él en la cara.

–Te reto a un duelo Malfoy.

Malfoy sacó su varita y gritó:

–Expelliarmus

El guante y la varita salieron volando y Ernie se quedó allí en medio, desconcertado y desarmado.

–Liluselva–volvió a gritar Malfoy entre risas, y Ernie quedó pintado con flores y hojas lilas, de pies a cabeza. Todos lo miraban. Sin poder contener sus lágrimas corrió a la enfermería.

**Jueves**

Era jueves de la peor semana de su vida, nada le había salido bien. Arrastrando los pies subió al séptimo piso y pasó 3 veces por delante de una pared de piedra en la que se materializo una puerta.

–Espejito, espejito ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

–La verdad no sé, eres un caso perdido

–Eee— protestó Mcmillan

–Creo que lo que puedes hacer es ser el rebelde de la clase, así la gente verá que tienes agallas.

Ernie asintió con la cabeza no muy convencido, no estaba del todo seguro, pero el ser del espejo volvió a darse con la cabeza contra el cristal y entonces como movido por una maldición Imperius el Hufflepuf se sintió más rebelde que Deny Suko en Grease.

Y así con este sentimiento Ernie llegó a la clase de transformaciones

–Convierte esta copa en un ratón–le indicó la profesora McGonagall al muchacho, y ella misma se dispuso a hacerlo para que todos la vieran

–Un, dos, tres…

–Creo que no profesora, no voy a hacer caso a una vieja loca por transformar cosas.

Las aletas de nariz de la mujer se hincharon y los labios se fruncieron, con un golpe de varita producido por la ira y el desconcierto, Ernie quedo convertido en un gran ratón blanco con un lacito dorado en la cabeza, donde antes tenía su pelo rubio.

Al ver a la enorme rata muchos alumnos echaron a reír o salieron huyendo de clase asustados.

**Viernes/Sábado y D****omingo**

La señora Sprout miraba a Ernie desde detrás de su mesa, no entendía el comportamiento del chico, cada vez estaba más segura de que se hallaba bajo la influencia de una maldición Imperius mal ejecutada.

El viernes había ido galopando por los pasillos, como si estuviera montado en un gran corcel y fuera un príncipe de los cuentos de hadas. Además intentaba besar en los labios a todos las chicas que encontraba. Por suerte la única chica que se dejó besar fue el fantasma de Myrtel la llorona, y para desilusión de esta, ella todavía seguía muerta y las personas la atravesaban. Myrtel seguía llorando desilusionada desde entonces. El sábado Ernie fue a cazar al bosque prohibido y llegó medio herido con un brazo destartalado y una bestia impresionante en sus manos, un mechón de la barba de Hagrid, aunque él decía que era pelo de un ogro horrendo que vivía en el centro del bosque. Pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue el domingo, cuando Ernie con una lira en la mano, cantó a voz de pecho a todas las alumnas. Hasta que llegó a donde estaba la profesora McGonagall y poniéndose de rodillas le pidió matrimonio.

–Ernie tus padres vienen hacia aquí, creen que es conveniente que pases un tiempo en San Mungo.

El espejo mientras tanto reía y se disponía a volver a dormir, estaba claro porque ese chico era un Hufflepuf y no un Slytherin.

0-0

Días más tardes Gilderoy Lockhart y Ernie McMillan bailaban como caballos en el vestíbulo del hospital San Mungo de heridas mágicas.

**Esto es todo Amigos! Esto de la parodia no es lo mío, y además no he tenido demasiado tiempo. Solo quiero que conste en acta que no odio a Ernie ni tengo nada en contra de los Hufflepuf.**

**Pasen y dejen sus reviews.**


End file.
